1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interlabial pad fitted on female's labia
2. Background Art
Conventionally, sheet type absorbent products like a sanitary napkin are used generally as female sanitary products to absorb body fluid such as menstrual blood. Here, there have been great efforts to prevent the leak of menstrual blood from a gap caused by poor adhesion near the ostium vaginae as for the sanitary napkin.
However, since the sanitary napkin, used by being fixed to clothes, has. intrinsically poor adhesion near the ostium vaginae, position shift may occur between the underwear to which the sanitary napkin is fixed and the inner thigh due to the body action of the wearer, and an unnecessary gap generates sometimes.
Under such situation, sanitary products, of the interlabial pad have attracted people as a sanitary product smaller than the sanitary napkin in recent years.
The interlabial pad is used by inserting its portion between the labia and bringing it into contact with the inner face of labia, it prevents the menstrual blood from leaking because of higher adhesion to the body than that of the sanitary napkin, and the menstrual blood from bringing widely into contact with the body by diffusing, so it is sanitary and clean. Moreover, it has advantages that it excels in a feeling of wearing and is comfortable because of being smaller than the sanitary napkin.
As used herein, the term “interlabial pad” refers to the item first fitted to the interlabial space (in between the labia), and then retained in the labia with the pinching force of the labia themselves. If it absorbs a large amount of menstrual blood, the fixing position may be displaced due to its own weight, and in the worst cases, it may fall off from the inside of the labia. In this case, the function to fit the interlabial pad to body does not work sufficiently, and even menstrual blood leaks.
The present invention has been worked out in view of the shortcoming in the prior art as set forth above. It is an object of the present invention to provide an interlabial pad that can stay in the labia irrespective of quantity of body fluid such as menstrual blood.